<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Grand Plan by Hinnypercabeth12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992643">My Grand Plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinnypercabeth12/pseuds/Hinnypercabeth12'>Hinnypercabeth12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hamilton Reacts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex is a demigod, Alexander Hamilton is a son of Athena, Gen, My Grand Plan, One Shot, Reacting, Song - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinnypercabeth12/pseuds/Hinnypercabeth12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton reacts to My Grand Plan but it's a hamilton version, not an existing animatic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton &amp; George Washington, Alexander Hamilton &amp; James Hamilton Sr. (c.1718-1799), Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Rachel Faucette Buck &amp; Alexander Hamilton &amp; James Hamilton Jr. (c.1753-1786), Rachel Faucette Buck/James Hamilton Sr. (c.1718-1799)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hamilton Reacts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Grand Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just thought that My Grand Plan fits Alex a bit so I changed some of the lyrics a bit. And Alex is a demigod in this one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone appeared in a room and everyone was shouting until a note appeared.</p><p>Peggy grabbed it and read it out loud. "<em>Hello, everyone, today you will be reacting to something, please take a seat</em>," Peggy said while reading the note.</p><p>Everyone nodded and took a seat.</p><p>The screen lit up to show someone sitting near a river.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexander Hamilton:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You know the only gift my mom ever gave me? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A hat that makes you invisible. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You put it on and no one can see you. Seemed appropriate.</strong>
</p><p>The screen then showed the title, that said My Grand Plan, ft Alexander Hamilton.</p><p>Everyone except for Alex was curious, why Alex said that and a hat that makes you invisible? Alex realized something, <em>was this going reveal his secret for being a demigod?</em></p><p>
  <strong>I've always been a smart kid.</strong>
</p><p>"Obviously," Thomas muttered.</p><p>
  <strong>Always made the grade, always got the gold star. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I've always been a smart kid,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But "smart kid" can only get you so far</strong>
</p><p>John wondered what Alex meant by that.</p><p>
  <strong>You win at every single game</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You want to fight, they tell you tough</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If you don't go, you'll never know</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If you'll ever be good enough</strong>
</p><p>"You are good enough Alex," Eliza said making Alex smiled.</p><p>
  <strong>My grand plan</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Is that I will be remembered</strong>
</p><p>Angelica signed, when will Alex learn?</p><p>
  <strong>My grand plan,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Just you wait and see</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You better wise up 'cause I'll rise up</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bring on any challenge</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And someday soon someone will notice me</strong>
</p><p>"Eliza, sure did, as well as Washington," Peggy pointed out.</p><p>
  <strong>I've always been a tough kid</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Always been the one not to run from a fight</strong>
</p><p>"Like Charles Lee," Aaron pointed out as both John and Alex sheepishly rubbed their necks.</p><p>
  <strong>Always been a tough kid</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Cause most 'bastards' never win if they're polite</strong>
</p><p>"So you're a bastard?" Thomas asked, trying not to laugh.</p><p>Angelica then slapped him.</p><p>
  <strong>So I tend to stand my ground</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I found I never can give in</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It may not be my job</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But maybe it's mine to win</strong>
</p><p>Washington wondered what he meant.</p><p>
  <strong>My grand plan</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Is that I will be remembered</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>My grand plan</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Just you wait and see</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You better wise up, 'cause I'll rise up</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bring on any challenge</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And someday soon the world will notice me</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And you have an estranged relationship with your brother</strong>
</p><p>The screen then changed to a picture of Alex and his brother fighting,</p><p>
  <strong>And your dad left you when you were 10</strong>
</p><p>Once again, the screen changed to his father leaving out of the door.</p><p>Washington frowned, why would Alex's father just do that?</p><p>
  <strong>And your mom won't trust you with a quest</strong>
</p><p>Then the screen then showed a picture of his mother who is Athena.</p><p>"Who is that?" Eliza asked.</p><p>"That's Athena, Goddess of Wisdom," a voice said.</p><p>"Alex's mom is a goddess?" Thomas asked. "Hard to believe that."</p><p>"Well, he is a demigod, he's half-mortal, half-god,"</p><p>Washington raised his eyebrow. So Alex was technically his half-brother (If you read The Mark of Athena, you would understand the reference)</p><p>
  <strong>So the best thing to do after the hurricane is try to rise up</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rise up</strong>
</p><p>Everyone froze.</p><p>He <em>had </em>been through a <em>hurricane?</em></p><p>
  <strong>But I have a plan</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>That I will be remembered </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I will be great</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Just you wait and see</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You better wise up cause I'll rise up</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bring on any challenge</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And someday soon, I swear</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I don't know how or when</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But I promise you</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I'll never be invisible again</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Someone will notice </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I've always been a smart kid.</strong>
</p><p>Everyone looked at Alex after the animatic was over. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That's all bye. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>